Mina's choice
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Her family was close friends with Gilbert Grissom's family. When she saw her parents die, it was then that her life changed forever, and she was taken in by Grissom. First CSI fic. Sorry if characters are OOC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…I do have this interesting piece of info though! William Patterson (Gil Grissom) and I share the same birthday, he even graduated from a college in the state I live in, Idaho! It's cool. Also Mina belongs to me, and any other characters you don't recoginize.

A/N This is my first CSI fic, so when you review keep that in mind, please NO FLAMES! And if you are going to critic tell me how to improve in as kind of way you can. That way I don't actually not improve, I would love to improve, and yes I know Mina doesn't really act the way she should for seeing her parents die, but my imagination was not working when I wrote the prologue

Prologue

"Mina, go hide," Her mother told her, putting her under the kitchen sink, when she heard the first gun shot…

Mina nodded and did as she was told, she was scared she held her rabbit close to her, she was only four, but she knew enough that the sound she had heard earlier was a bad sound.

"Whatever you do, do not come out, okay?" Her mother told her, she hugged her daughter and kissed her head, it would be the last time Mina saw either one of her parents.

Several hours later:

Mina woke up, she heard the sirens, she shivered it was cold under the sink.

"Hey! I got a kid here!" A female police officer yelled. "It's alright sweetie, come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman smiled.

Mina looked at her…she knew that by the badge this lady was a good lady, so she crawled out, still clutching her rabbit.

"Where's my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Um sweetie…" The police officer stated, Mina knew that something terrible had happened.

Mina saw the bodies of her mom and dad she started crying, when she was passed to the nearest police officer.

Several days later, Mina was moving into a new house, with a new father.

"Do I call you Gil…or Dad?" Mina asked, looking up at him.

Gilbert Grissom looked down at Mina, she was only four, but she could speak really well, and he knew she was already learning Spanish.

"Which ever you prefer," He replied.

Mina paused and put her finger to her lips, tapping her lips with her finger, which was a sign that she was thinking.

"I'll call you…." She smiled


	2. Coming back to Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI…sorry

A/N: Yes..I have this problem with pushing the characters a bit too much, I don't mean to. It just happens…I apologize for this style of mine, I know my own cousin has complained about it.

Coming Back to Vegas

A young red headed lady got out of the car, and strolled confidently into the CSI crime lab, she didn't even stop at the desk. She walked right back and knocked on the office door, she poked her head in.

"Hi Dad," She grinned. "May I come in, or am I interrupting something?"

"Mina…?" Grissom stood, and the other person in the chair stood as well.

"Catherine." She smiled. "Hello, again…it's been a while."

The strawberry haired woman smiled at the young red headed girl. "It has been a while…how ya been?"

"I've been great." She replied giving the older woman a hug.

Catherine hugged the girl back "We'll talk later Gil."

Grissom nodded then turned his attention on his adopted daughter. "So, Mina, no phone call, or anything to tell me you was coming?"

"It was on a whim." She stated picking up the pig. "A baby piglet, I thought insects were your thing."

"If its science, he likes it." Came a sudden voice behind her.

She turned. "I know…I'm his daughter."

The young man blinked a little…. "Daughter?"

Grissom smiled. "Greg this is my adopted daughter, Mina. Mina, this is Greg Sanders, but you never did answer my question, what brings you to Vegas?"

Mina smiled at the young man. "Hello Greg, um is it important, does it involve a case because if that is what you need to talk to my dad about I'll back out for a while."

Greg shook his head. "It can wait; it was nice meeting you Ms. Grissom" He left

Mina smiled and nodded. "Gosh dad you're busy." She sat down in one the chairs.

"Yes well…a murder never stops killing." He stated. "Now…my question?"

She sighed. "I'm running from Jeremy." She stated, he nodded, and he knew who he was. "And I wanted to come back to Vegas, I got an apartment not too far from your place, a couple weeks back…sorry I didn't visit you earlier."

Grissom just looked at her, taking off his glasses. "I don't know why you're running…did he hit you again?"

"He threatened me…" She stated. "After the first time he hit me, I got out of the relationship quickly, he would not leave me alone."

"So he's stalking you?" Grissom asked, worriedly.

"I don't think he followed me, I have a restraining order." Mina replied. "Don't worry about me, dad, I took self defense classes. Oh yes, um can you join me for dinner tonight?" She got out a piece of paper and began writing down her address and her new cell number. "Oh and I got a new cell phone."

Grissom nodded. "I should be." He took the paper from her. "If I'm not I'll call you."

She nodded. "Okay well I think I'll go find something to fix for dinner."

Grissom stood up and hugged his daughter. "Alright then, I'll see you around…"

"Um…seven, " She stated hugging him back. "Alright take care of yourselves now."

He chuckled a bit and watched as his daughter left and Greg came back in holding evidence.

"So who is she really?" Greg asked.

"She's my daughter, Greg, and that's all you need to know." Grissom stated calmly, and waited for Greg to tell him about the newest evidence he had collected.

Mina was getting dinner ready when her phone rang.

"Hello, Mina?" The voice on the other end spoke.

"…Um, who is this?" Mina asked.

"Oh sorry this is Greg Sanders, Grissom asked me to call you.." The young man replied.

"Oh…it's alright Greg." Mina felt her eyes tear up a bit, she held them back. "Big case?"

Greg nodded. "Yes, it is."

"…" Mina thought about it for a while. "I don't normally do this, ask a stranger this, but are you free?"

"Yeah," Greg stated.

"Would you like to come have dinner then? I fixed everything, and I hate to see food go to waste." She paused for a minute. "Unless, you have other plans."

Was she suggesting a date, or that I had a girlfriend? Greg thought about it for a moment. "No I have no other plans; I'd love to have dinner."

Mina smiled. "Thanks Mr. Sanders, I appreciate it."

"Please, Ms. Grissom, call me Greg."

"Only if you call me Mina," She stated. "I'll see you in about half an hour then?"

Greg smiled. "Half an hour it is."

Mina had put on a nice dress and had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, putting a flower where the holder was. This was what she was planning to wear when her father had come over, so she decided not to change.

Greg knocked on the door, he had thought about bringing a bottle of wine, but didn't know if Mina drank or not so decided not to.

Mina opened it. "Hi, come on in, sorry it's not really big, but it's cozy."

He just smiled and entered. "You look nice."

Mina blushed. "Thank you, Greg, you look nice too, you've let your hair grow out since the last picture my dad sent."

He just smiled. "Well a lot has changed since I got out of the lab."

"Do you like Field work?" She asked, leading him to the dining room where she had dinner set out.

"Its much better then being in the lab," He replied. "Some times it gets a little scary."

She nodded. "Yeah, I always worried when dad went out. Especially after I heard what happened to Nick."

"You heard about that?" Greg asked, pulling out her chair for her to sit down.

"Oh.." She smiled. "Thank you. Yes, it was in the news…I was so worried."

"Are you two…?" Greg asked.

"He's like a brother to me." She winked at him. "I'm currently single Greg, but I'm not looking for someone."

He just smiled politely, blushing a little. "That's not what I meant….but…"

"Cute." Mina stated. "My last boyfriend I had to get a restraining order against."

Greg looked at her; she didn't look like the type to fall in love with a guy that required a restraining order. Yet then again maybe it wasn't love maybe it was just a brief fling. She didn't like that type of person either though, seeing as she was Grissom's daughter.

She chuckled, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You're analyzing me…just like you did DNA and the crime scene." She stated, eating a piece of steak.

"…"

She smiled. "It's alright, Greg, dad did it to me sometimes too…especially when I would get a bad grade on tests, which fortunately didn't happen very often."

"I thought Grissom never married. By the way this is very good." He stated eating.

"I'm glad you like it. He didn't, it was in my parents will that I go to him if anything happened to them."

"Your parents, they passed away…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Murdered, actually, when I was four, so I went to Grissom," She smiled. "It wasn't horrible, but they never caught my parent's killers…not until I was twenty two."

"I see, if you don't mind me asking…"

She interrupted him. "27, I'm 27 years old, my birthday is the 21st of February. "

He nodded a bit and continued eating.

After dinner Greg stayed to help Mina clean up, which she appreciated a lot.

"Thank you, Greg, I appreciate it." Mina told him, softly, her face flushed a little.

Greg nodded and smiled, then looked at his watch. "I got to be going, but thank you so much Mina for the dinner."

Mina smiled. "Well thank you filling dad's place you'll just have to tell him how much he missed."

Greg smirked a bit. "I guess I will. Good night, Mina."

She walked with him to the door. "Good night, Greg." She shut the door behind him.


	3. Is it love again?

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, though I do own CSI season 6 on DVD lol I do how ever own Mina

A/N I have the same birthday as Gil Grissom!!!!!!!!! I think that's awesome!

Chapter 2 is it love…again?

Mina sighed, she'd been in Vegas for a couple weeks now, and she'd actually gone out with Greg a few times, mostly dinner at her house, trying to not be too apparent that they were going out. Even her father didn't know yet, she wasn't sure she wanted her father to know. Of course he probably wouldn't have minded, but she wasn't ready for a real strong relationship. She'd told Greg that, and they'd come to an understanding for the most part.

Mina was sitting in front of her father's desk when he came in with a file, he tapped it against his palm. Mina liked that sound it normally meant something good.

"Hi…hope I'm not coming at a bad time." Mina smiled. "You've been busy…so I thought I would stop by and I brought you dinner."

Grissom smiled. "Thank you Mina and I'm sorry about missing the dinner's we've tried to have."

Mina just kept smiling. "I understand, dad, your job is difficult, you're a CSI. Besides…um…Greg has been coming over and having dinner some times."

Grissom removed his glasses and looked at her. "Greg?"

"Yeah when he's not busy working on a case of course. I'd never tie up your team. It's not like we're serious, really, its just dinner sometimes." Mina stated.

Grissom just looked at her. "Mina, it doesn't matter to me who you see, you know how to take care of yourself."

"Dad…that sounds almost harsh…" She stated calmly, she was a bit tired..she'd had a long day.

"Where are you working, Mina?"

"Currently no where…I've been getting some money from mom and dad's fund every other month to live on. Its how they set it up." She moved her hand through her hair. "I've just been really busy lately trying to get hired and all that."

"Well…what are your skills?" He asked her.

"Is this supposed to be an interview?" She asked with a small smile.

He just looked at her. "Just answer the question Mina."

Mina shook her head. "I have a major in scientology, anemology, and anatomy."

"What about DNA?" Greg came in with a smile.

"That too…why did some one quit the lab again?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Nope…just wondering," He replied. "Grissom brought you the file you needed."

He handed it to him, and waited since Grissom might want to speak with him. Instead he waved him off, he slipped a piece of paper in Mina's hand…she tightened her grip on the paper.

"I should let you get back to your case." Mina stood, smiling.

"Alright then, thank you for dinner." He smiled at her.

Mina left she skipped happily to the DNA lab, figuring Greg would still be there. Fortunately he was, even though Mia was now the lab tech. She knocked on the door.

"Oh Hi, Mina." Mia smiled at her. "I've got to take this to Catherine…have fun you two." She chuckled and left them alone.

Mina chuckled as well. "I got your note…you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah did you want to go see a movie tonight?" He smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Mina questioned. "I'd love to see a movie."

"No." He looked at her; she could see her eyes flashing in his. "I'm working on a case..and I might need your help."

"Eh? You know that could get you in a lot of trouble, and the lab can't afford any more bad publicity." Mina told him calmly.

"No don't worry you won't get us into any trouble." Greg smiled at her. "I just need you to go to this movie with me." He handed her a flier.

She glanced at it. "Ahh I see its one of those movies you hate, so you want someone to come watch it with you, so that they can take notes for you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Well…I did want to spend time with you." He grinned. "Besides just dinner."

"Okay, okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll go with you, see you later."

He blushed a bit, he wasn't use to her showing affection. In fact that was the first time she'd shown affection.

She walked out of the DNA lab when she saw Mia she smiled a bit.

"I hope you two didn't contaminate anything." Mia teased.

She giggled. "Not at all."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, though I do own CSI season 6 on DVD lol I do how ever own Mina

A/N I have the same birthday as Gil Grissom!!!!!!!!! I think that's awesome!

Chapter 3

Mina put on a pair of jeans and a casual shirt, button up and a sweater that she'd gotten for Christmas just this last year. She smiled at her reflection and used a daisy clip to pull her long bangs back.

She heard the knock on the door, she went to answer it. "Hi, come on in…" She smiled at him.

"Did you make dinner again?" He asked.

"Nope I'm treating you out tonight…that way you don't have to deal with my horrible cooking." She chuckled a bit.

"I like your cooking, Mina."

She turned she blushed a bit but smiled, she walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Greg."

"For what?" He was a little stunned but hugged her back.

"For spending time with me, and being there for me." She smiled at him and slowly tentatively placed her lips on his.

He blinked a few times at her action but kissed her back gently, he pulled her a bit closer. She smiled into the kiss, it felt nice actually. She hadn't been kissed since Jeremy. She deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away her cheeks a slight pink, he smiled a bit and brushed her hair back.

"Your welcome, Mina, glad I can help. So where are we going?"

"I haven't actually decided, so you pick." She smiled and winked at him grabbing her jacket and her purse and keys.

"Alright then, but I'll drive."

"Ah..come on I don't have that much of a led foot."

"I've seen the way you drive in your need for speed…" He chuckled teasing her.

"That's different I only take my speed in the game…I listen to the people who talk to me." She giggled. "Alright, did you want to take my car…?"

"I thought you said it was in the shop…"

"I got it back today…I'll let you drive my baby." She tossed him the keys.

"Thank you..wait your baby?" He questioned.

"Yep, so you better take good care of her…" She grinned at him and then walked out, he followed.

He whistled when he saw her car. It was a dark deep maroon red Porsche 911. There were some green pin strips on it; it was a very nice car. She smiled at him and waited at the passenger side door.

"I need you to unlock it, press the button." She smiled.

"Sorry…" He blushed a bit he felt embarrassed and opened the doors.

She got in chuckling, "Greg, you are so cute when you blush…so what's the movie about?"

"It's a murder movie…that's all I know, we think it might be linked to the homicide we are investigating." He told her starting the car.

"Link has in?" She asked, watching him, he handled her car rather nicely.

"We think the movie is the way to solve the homicide, that pieces of it where used on the victim."

"If it was..?" She asked, she wasn't too big on blood or gore, at least not in movies.

"It will take us one step closer to the killer, and if you get scared…"

She chuckled. "If I get scared I'll just have to come home and cuddle with you won't I?"

He stopped at the light he looked at her. Mina had never said anything about him staying at her house. "Mina…"

"Cuddle only, Greg, call me old fashioned, but I'm saving myself for marriage." She smiled at him a bit.

"I wouldn't say you were old fashioned for that just cautious." He replied .

"Ahh so you understand my reasons that's good, Jeremy didn't. He didn't understand how I could wait…" She frowned and bit her lower lip.

"Jeremy he was…"

"My first boyfriend, in Florida actually we moved to California…but things got bad…I found out he was cheating on me and when I confronted him about it, he hit me…almost broke my jaw." She replied with a sad smile. "Lets not talk about it."


	5. Dinner and a movie

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, though I do own CSI season 6 on DVD lol I do how ever own Mina

A/N I have the same birthday as Gil Grissom!!!!!!!!! I think that's awesome!

**Chapter 4 Dinner**

"Is Olive Garden alright?"

She smiled. "You read my mind didn't you…?"

He shrugged, then helped her out, she smiled gently at him and they walked in. Surprisingly it wasn't too busy and they got a table quickly.

"I didn't know you liked Italian." Greg stated.

"Sometimes, I like German and Irish food too, it all really depends on my mood, I suppose." She smiled at him gently.

They were sat at a table by the window, she smiled and took his hand other the table. He smiled back at her, holding her hand tightly.

"You can order anything you'd like." Greg told her, "If you'd like we can have wine as well."

Mina shook her head at once, he blinked. "Can't have it, that and wine has never really settled well with me."

"You can't?" He asked, almost in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm a type one diabetic, it causes my blood sugar to go way too low. I experienced it once; total accident. One of my friends gave me a glass of what I thought was grape juice, didn't know 'til after I wound up in the hospital that it was wine."

"The taste didn't give it away?" Greg found it strange.

"It tasted like grape juice to me…dad wouldn't let me go over to my friends house for months after that." She sighed a bit. "She kind of lost his trust after that, which you know is hard to gain back."

Greg nodded, he ordered for them both, he was kind of at a lose as what to talk about. She nudged his foot with her's, she just grinned. He shook his head a bit.

"You really are a tease, Mina."

"I'm just nudging your foot, nothing wrong with that, besides I'm trying to keep a conversation going; I don't think we're that far along in our relationship to read each other." Mina stated, smiling. "So tell me more about yourself or something….how many relationships have you been in?"

"You're a strange one asking about other relationships…." Greg stated, taking a drink of his ice tea, he figured since Mina wasn't having alcohol then neither would he.

"Like I said trying to get a conversation going," she replied. "At least tell me about the movie we're going to go see."

"It's a murder mystery/horror." Greg shrugged. "That's about all I know."

She sighed a bit and put her head on her hand. "Greg…"

"Sorry, am I doing this wrong?" he asked, sighing a bit.

"No, it's just…well how about I tell you about my relationship," She hadn't spoken about it in a while. "We didn't talk much, I mean we talked at dinner, meals that kind of thing, but we rarely talked. When we did, he normally brought up something about the bedroom. One night our argument escalated until he snapped and hit me, he'd never hit me before….it only left slight bruise, and he apologized several times the next day. He even sent me flowers."

"Did you ever tell Grissom?"

Mina shook her head. "No, not about the first time, but the next time he hit me, he broke my jaw…" She frowned, and winced a bit. "…he…he almost…r…"

Greg took her hand and held it tightly. "Its okay, Mina, you don't have to say anything more, look our foods here. We should eat so we can get to the movie; I promise to hold you if you get scared."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Greg, that movie was great, it was so good!"

Greg looked at her. "I enjoyed the company better." He grinned.

Mina laughed and held his hand. "Would you mind staying with me for tonight?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, and I'll stay close. I have to keep my pager on though." Greg smiled.

"You can stay in my bed, Greg, I'm not afraid you'll do anything;" Mina stated, getting in the car, after letting go of his hand reluctantly.

He got in after her. "Mina, is it really okay, I don't want you to…"

Mina smiled at him, she pulled him close and kissed him. "If it wasn't okay, I wouldn't have asked you to stay…I don't ask men to stay at my house normally, but you might want to park your car in the garage." He nodded, he understood, she didn't want people know. She watched him then shook her head. "That's not what I meant, dear its not that I don't want someone to know, I'm worried about you, more then me."

Greg looked at her. "Mina, are you a mind reader?"

Mina laughed. "No, but you had this look on your face, I'm sure I have something you can borrow to sleep in. I keep big t-shirts around to sleep in."

Greg brushed her hair back. "I'm telling you don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Mina smiled and held his hand to her face for a while, moving her face more into his hand. He smiled and brushed her lips with his thumb, then kissed her gently.

"We should get home." Mina stated against his lips, though she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Greg nodded and put the car into gear, heading to Mina's house, when he got there he noticed she was asleep, he chuckled a bit. He got out, opened her door, deciding not to shake her, he picked her up and carried her into the house. He placed her on the bed, and covered her , before going out to move his car to her garage.


	6. The Predator Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, though I do own CSI season 6 on DVD lol I do how ever own Mina

A/N I have the same birthday as Gil Grissom!!!!!!!!! I think that's awesome!

A/N 2 Thank you so much for all your reviews! I appreciate it, I only have one problem, its not with the reviews its with writers uh sort of block! I want to have Mina and Sara sit down and talk, but I don't know how to do it, if someone can help me I'd loved you forever and ever!

**Chapter 5 the Predator Appears**

Catherine frowned, it was their newest cast the victim was a young man, late twenties, but there were things that were strange. Like the video tapes she was watching now, it appeared to be a girl's apartment, so far she hadn't seen the girl's face. Yet, she saw everything else, and yet the girl didn't even seem to notice she was being watched. There was something familiar about this girl though, something very familiar about her, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Sara came in. "I brought you a…what are you watching?"

Catherine turned. "Oh thanks." She took the sandwich from her. "It's this girl, she's on every one of this sicko's tapes, but I've yet to seem her face."

"Suspect," Sara asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't think so, she doesn't know, if she knew…" Catherine paused, the girl had turned her face, for just a split second, she stopped the tape. "My God…"

Sara looked at Catherine; the two didn't even notice Greg come in.

"Mina," Greg whispered, he blinked a few times, and then turned away, as it was one of the tapes when Mina was in the shower.

Sara looked at Catherine. "That's Mina, you mean Grissom's daughter, Mina?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, that Mina, Grissom needs to see this." She pushed out the tape and looked at Greg. "Greg is something wrong?"

Greg shook his head, he hadn't told anyone yet about him and Mina, the only person that knew was Grissom. He just smiled and took the tape.

"I'm on my way to see Grissom now, I'll take him the tape." Greg replied and left the room hurriedly.

If anyone found out the guy was taping Mina, Mina would be come a prime suspect. Mina wasn't capable of killing any one, even the nameless guy in the morgue. Something about him struck him as weird, he couldn't put his finger on it.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Mina was sitting talking to her father, they weren't actually even talking about the case, though there was something about it that was bothering Mina. Instead they had talked about Sara, and Mina had noticed there was something special about her to her father; she couldn't help but smile.

"Dad…" Mina started to speak when she heard the door open, and saw Greg, she smiled when she saw him, it had been a few weeks since she'd seen him last. She stood and hugged him, then noticed the frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Greg shook his head slightly he plastered a smile on his face. "No I'm fine, Mina. I just need to talk to Grissom."

"I'm guessing Catherine found something?" Grissom asked, he stood as well, he gestured towards the tape in Greg's hand.

Greg nodded. "Yes, she did, its important."

Mina smiled and took the hint. "I'll see you guys later." She got up and started to walk out, not before she heard her name mentioned, she stopped, "What about me?"

Greg turned and looked at her. "You're on this tape, Mina."

Grissom looked at him. "You're sure of this Greg?"

Mina also looked at him; her eyes shook slightly with what seemed to be a fear.

"Yes, it's Mina, it's her bathroom…." Greg put the tape in, and pushed play; Mina gasped and covered her now stained red cheeks.

Grissom turned off the tape, he looked at Mina. Who hadn't really broke down since the day her parents died, was breaking down now in his office. Greg grabbed her and helped her to a chair.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Greg left the room.

Grissom looked at his daughter. "Mina, I need you to look at this picture for me." It suddenly clicked with who he was; the man was Jeremy, Mina's ex.

Mina blinked back the tears; she looked at the picture, "Yes, that's Jeremy….am I suspect?" She asked suddenly.

Grissom looked at her, Greg brought in a glass of water and handed it to her, and she took it gratefully.

"Mina, don't worry about it, though I will be sending a team to check your house." Grissom replied. "Greg, please take her home, she's in no condition to drive."

Greg nodded and helped Mina up and led her to her car, she was still shaking, and she was very shaken up. Greg helped her put the seat belt on; he smiled and gently kissed her, brushing her hair back.

"You're going to be okay." Greg reassured her; she smiled a little, her body still shaking.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Greg sat with her, and was with her when the team came in. In fact he was the one to let them in, Mina was on the couch, trying to relax. She knew, once the press got a hold of the case, there would be hell. She didn't want to go through that, and she'd told Greg that she didn't want him to go through it with her; he didn't need to have his good name torn apart.

"No, Mina, you need some one to be here for you." Greg had told her, and brushed her hair back, handing her a cup of chamomile tea. "Drink this it will help you relax."

Mina smiled and took it. "Thanks, um you'll help them?"

Greg shook his head and sat down next to her, he took her hand. He held it tightly. "I'll probably be removed from the case, and so will the whole team."

Mina looked at him. "No, that's not fair; I want you guys on the case. Sure I didn't like Jeremy, but I didn't wish him dead." She started sobbing again; he took her in his arms.

Greg sighed things were going to be very difficult for Mina, he was worried about her. He ran his fingers through her hair; she looked at him, briefly before dropping off to sleep. After all chamomile tea can be very soothing, and he'd added a mild sedative to it, she needed to get her sleep.

Greg laid her down on the couch then went to see what was going on. "Is everything okay?"

"We've found two in her bed room, along with some bugs in her phones." The young woman sighed slightly. "Gosh that's a hell of a lot to go through."

"You know about her?" Greg asked.

The woman, Cecelia nodded. "Yes, she's been through a lot, way too much for a 27 year old." She looked at him. "It's a good thing she has you and Grissom to take care of her."

Greg smiled and nodded. "So what can I do to help?"

"Nothing actually, we're almost done in here, we just actually need you to keep Ms Grissom out of the way." Cecelia replied. "She might need some where else to stay for a few days."

Greg nodded. "I'm sure we can find her some where."

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Mina smiled, the place was nice enough, but she shivered slightly. "Do you normally keep it cold in here?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

He shook his head, "I have the window open," He smiled sheepishly; he walked over and closed it.

She smiled at him. "You know your stuff might blow away." She chuckled, and pulled her sweater on. "With the wind outside, which is strange for Vegas, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Of course, its odd that its cold, maybe its your fault." He teased her slightly.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Greg that was rude!"

He dodged the pillow and hugged her tightly, he gently kissed her nose, and she giggled then. Strangely she felt safe her, with him, in his arms, she hadn't felt safe like this in a long time.

Greg smiled and brushed her hair back. "I thought it was a little odd that you said yes to staying at my apartment with me."

"Well….I didn't really want to stay with dad, and I didn't feel like I could ask any one else." She paused biting her lower lip slightly.

"You're so cute when you do that." He grinned, and watched as a light blush flitted across her cheeks. He just chuckle and kissed her cheek. "You know I went to a lot of trouble for you."

"You cleaned, I noticed." She teased him, "So um, where you want me?"

"I think I would be in trouble if I said my room." He teased back.

Her face went a bright ruby red, but she couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Greg, we've talked about this."

He shook his head slightly, and brushed her hair back. "Yes, I know Mina. Nothing is going to happen, while you are here, I promise you that. But, I meant what I said about you sleeping in my room."

"But what about you," She asked a little leery, she knew she needed him to get a good nights sleep.

"Don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch." He replied. "I normally fall asleep there any ways."

Mina sighed and went to his room, glad he had actually cleaned up before inviting her here. She went straight to work in getting the room comfortable for herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI I do own Mina, and the story plot**

**A/N: This chapter is late in coming due to the fact of not having my laptop, also I know that Mina's clearing is awfully fast, I am planning that this story is going to be ten chapters, since I have another plot in mind, but can't start that story 'til this one is finished. Please enjoy thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 6 **

Mina stretched finally waking up she turned, a small smile on her face. 'I thought you said you'd sleep on the couch."

Greg turned and looked at her, he smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry…I just saw you sleeping in here, and I couldn't help it…you're an angel when you sleep."

Mina blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close to her. 'Can we stay like this forever?" She asked gently kissing his cheek.

Greg turned to face her, he smiled and brushed her hair back. 'You know we can't even though I'd love to.' He kissed her gently. "I have to get to work."

"I do too." She sighed and got up slowly, she walked over to the bathroom pulling a towel from the top of the dresser.

'Wait…a minute…' He followed her, after she'd turned on the shower and gotten in. 'Mina, you don't work…"

"As of now, I do." She stated. "I'm going to find Jeremy's killer."

Greg opened the shower curtain and looked directly at her. "…you are not, Mina, if you do you could get killed."

Mina was lathering his hair she just stared back at him. "And if I sit here I might be killed too, Greg, I'm bored I want…no need something to do, I can't just stand here and….GREG SANDERS CLOSE THE CURTAIN!"

Greg chuckled a bit and closed the curtain.

"… …I thought we talked about this…' She growled, she wasn't really frustrated with him…more with herself, cause she knew he was right. "..Greg…" She wrapped the towel around her.

"We did." He stated looking at her, "I didn't look any where I wasn't suppose to." He brushed her wet locks back. "Mina, I want you to stay here, its safe here."

Mina looked at him, she sighed a bit but smiled. "…Alright, I'll stay here…though I'm still going out," She stated. "I need to get some things since I can't get into my apartment."

"You know I can get some one to get those for you." He stated, stepping out the door, he set a chair up beside it.

Mina started changing into a skirt and a tank top. "Its fine, Greg," She smiled pulling her hair back into a high pony tail. "I need a new tennis racquet any ways, the strings were getting old and I can't find any where to replace them."

Greg looked at her. "…You play tennis?"

"Better then sitting at home playing video games,' She teased, 'I played in middle, high, and college. Grissom said that my mom liked to play tennis too. I probably got it from her, he sees a lot of my mother in me."

"Do you miss her?" Greg asked the obvious question.

"I miss her every day.' She stated, looking at him. "I miss my father too, but I know they wouldn't want to se me upset or just thinking on it all the time. They'd want me to move on."

Greg walked over and cupped her cheek, he kissed her lips softly, her face flushed a deep dark red, but when he released her; she was smiling. He chuckled softly, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You can always talk to me, always." He stated softly, and she smiled.

"I know I can Greg…I honestly believe I came back to Vegas for a reason," She giggled. "And it isn't just daddy."

Greg just chuckled softly. "I have to get going, or I might just get in trouble with Grissom."

"…He doesn't know I'm staying with you, you know." Her face flushed a bit. "…I haven't seen him since the case opened."

"Well…" He paused watching her for a minute, she shook her head. "What's with the head shake, Mina?"

"I can't go see dad in the middle of the case. Especially when I'm going to end up being the p.." She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Greg, its Nick open the door."

Greg walked quickly over to the door and opened it. "Nick, what are you…"

"Mina's here, right?" Nick stated, seeing Mina's flushing face he smiled a bit. "I came to deliver good news Mina."

Mina looked at him, tilting her head to the left. "Oh am I in the clear?"

The young man nodded and Mina nearly screamed in joy, nearly tackling him in a hug. "I could kiss you Nickie…but I won't." She giggled, seeing his face turn red. "How'd you know I was here, even dad doesn't know I'm here?"

She let go of him, and watched as he brushed himself off. "…The whole lab knows about you two, and you didn't ask to stay at Catherine's, so the next best bet was you stayed with Greg."

"Great….I bet they all think we are sleeping together too." Mina frowned, growling a bit.

"Hey, hey we squash all rumors, Mina." Nick smiled, holding his hands up. "We make sure of it, but you're still a suspect, just not our main one. I can't discuss anything more then that."

Mina smiled. "Okay." She kissed his cheek then grabbed her purse, kissing Greg's cheek too. "I'm going to go play tennis now."


	8. Hospital Trip

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI do own Mina, and those not in CSI **

**Chapter 7**

Mina sighed, so much paper work...she hated paper work, more then anything else. Though she knew she had to get a job...she frowned a bit. She finished getting everything done and filled out, she smiled proud of herself.

"Greg," She peaked into his room, where he was sleeping. She grinned a bit and walked over, she gently crawled into the bed, and blew into his ear.

"...mmm..." He rolled over, "Mina, not right now..."

She giggled and kissed his cheek softly. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take my application in, I'll be back." She brushes a stray stand of hair back. "Don't want you to worry about me."

"The one that was almost a book?" He asked, watching her, waking up a bit more.

"Yes, I woke up early so I could finish it." She beamed and gave him one more quick kiss before heading out the door.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

She brushed back her hair, so far everything had gone well, when she'd handed in her application to the head man, he had even said she had a good shot. He hadn't even really looked at her application, just her.

"You have a very good background, Ms Grissom, " He stated smiling at her, a kind smile. "We've heard much of you, and you're resume alone speaks about you."

She blushed then, "...Thank you sir, I appreciate you being so honest with me." She brushed her hair back again. "The address I listed on my application is only temporary, so I also included my home address." Though she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to go back to the house...or that apartment, it just didn't even cross her mind to go back.

"Alright thank you," He shook her hand then, and had the secretary schedule an interview with her right then as well.

She was searching through her purse then for her cell phone and keys. She just wanted to let Greg know she was headed home. She didn't even hear the foot steps behind her.

"So we meet again Mina..." The man spoke softly, and she turned to face him, gasping and dropping her purse.

"Je...Jeremy..." She immediately moved one foot back, to balance herself, in case she needed to defend herself. "But...you'..."

"Not hardly, my dear." He moved closer to her then, brushing a strand of hair back, he watched her shiver, and grinned. "Oh don't worry, Mina, I'm not about to hurt you...much.." She missed the chance to block as his fist smashed into her stomach.

"U..." She stumbled back into the car then, gasping for air.

"You could have had it all, but you gave it away, to come back to daddy..." He smashed a fist into her face. "I could have given you everything, Mina..."

Mina already felt her eye swelling shut, she could barely see the out line of him now. "Shut up..." She yelled, using her hearing rather then her eyes. "You stupid bastard, you hurt me..."

"I hurt you!" He yelled, she could hear him then, he had moved to her left, she grabbed his fist as he threw that last punch, she twisted it behind his back.

"I will break your arm," Mina whispered in his ear. "I will do it gladly..." She was pissed, and she hurt something fierce.

"Kyle." Jeremy stated, and Mina felt herself be lifted, or what felt like lifted. "Mina...meet Kyle, my younger brother."

Mina kicked and screamed, but not before Kyle slammed a fist into the back of her spine causing her to be knocked almost unconscious. She fell to the pavement, and felt several boots cut into her. She reached for her cell phone, before going completely unconscious.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Grissom was in his office when he received the call, he grabbed his coat and was out the door before anyone said anything. He stopped in Catherine's office.

"Catherine, I got to go to the hospital, its an emergency, can you hold down the fort?" He looked worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, she was concerned as well.

"It's Mina..." Was all he said and left the building, nearly colliding with Greg. "You're with me."

Greg didn't say anything, he figured it had to be important if Grissom was calling on him. He grabbed his jacket quickly before heading out the door. "Uh...so where are we headed?" He asked.

"The hospital," Grissom stated. "It seems Mina had an accident."

"An accident?" Greg just stared at him. "She was just going to deliver her application for that new business that opened up..."

"Not that kind of accident...seems we have another crime scene, but we're not headed for the scene." He stated, his voice calm, though his eyes showed concern. "Mina's at the hospital, she's our victim, she will give us the evidence we need."

Greg just nodded, he wasn't sure what to say...he himself was worried. At that moment he wished Grissom drove like Warrick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI **

A/N: This chapter has a lot of Sara...but I was not sure how to have Mina ask about her relationship with Grissom.

**Chapter 8**

Mina could barely open her one eye when she woke, noticing the other one was swollen shut, she winced a bit, moaning softly. Her whole body hurt and she didn't know where she was.

"She's awake..." The voice beside her caused her to turn a bit more, wincing again.

"Take it easy Mina, you've been through quiet a lot," The other voice held a concern tuned to it.

"Daddy...Greg?" She asked, sitting up just slightly, even though it hurt. "...When, who?"

"The doctor called me." Grissom stated, he was the one sitting in the chair, holding her hand slightly in his own. "Found my number in your wallet when they got there. Your lucky."

"Sure, I just got the crap beaten out of me..so much for self defense classes." She muttered then regretted it as the tears started to come from her eyes.

Greg took her other hand. "Just rest, Mina, shh, its going to be alright." He gently brushed her hair back. "I got some of your things here." He held up a bag. "The doctor said you broke a leg, so you won't be able to work for a while."

"... …. …." Mina held both men's hands tighter then. "Dad, Greg, it was Jeremy...he's still alive...and I..I..."

Greg looked at her. "What do you mean Mina?"

"He's still alive, dang it..." She would have hit something if she'd had free hands and wasn't in so much pain. "I should have seen it, I mean one minute "Jeremy" would be nice and what not...but..then..."

"So who's in the morgue?" Grissom asked. "This is very interesting development..." He let go of her hand and started walking.

"Jeremy had a twin brother, Jacob..." Mina stated, sighing. "Even as adults they looked the same, and..." She winced again.

Greg got her a glass of water and asked for the nurse to get her a pain killer. "We'll question you later, Mina, right now you rest." He stated looking at Grissom, who nodded.

"We'll be back to get you later," Greg kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll have my cell phone on, okay."

She didn't nod, but her eye said yes. As the two men we're leaving she was drifting off to sleep again.

"Twins?" Greg asked. "Do you really think...?"

"At this point anything is possible, Mina could have been seeing something when attacked." Grissom stated, calmly. "We'll need the man's dental records, and Jeremy or Jacob's family records. We'll still find the truth, remember the Evidence never lies."

"Are you saying that Mina did?" Greg wasn't sure right now what to think.

"No, Mina's not a liar, but even minds can play trick on oneself." He didn't really believe it himself, but stranger things had happened.

Mina was ready to check herself out within hours after Greg and her father left. She wanted to go home, she wanted to cry, she hurt, and things were going from great, to worse. This wasn't fair, just what had she really done to deserve this?

"...Mommy..." She whimpered then, her lower lip trembling as tears feel down her cheek.

A knock on the door startled her, she looked up then. She gave a small smile to the woman at the door. "Sara...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Mina." The brunette replied. "I heard you were here...rumors fly fast around the lab."

"Well..." Mina tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but stopped. "Just don't tell anyone you caught me crying.."

"Crying isn't weakness, Mina." Sara stated sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "I'm not just here to talk though, or bring flowers."

"Evidence..." Mina sighed. "They collected my cloths when I came in...I was pretty bloodied up..and I have stitches.."

"That's not it either...we've gotten what we needed already." Sara smiled. "Your father and Greg picked it up...when they were here."

"I scratched them both pretty good.." She stated. "Or at least I tried, I'm not sure if I got anything or not...I just know I did try to defend myself...Jeremy might be walking around with a limp...oh gosh I forgot to tell Dad!"

"Shh, shh calm down, Mina. Its alright I'll let him know." Sara stated. "You don't need to worry about this, we're going to catch him."

"I know you guys will..." Mina laid back down then. "Sara...can I ask you something?"

Sara nodded. "You can ask me anything, Mina."

"You and daddy...your very special to each other, and I was..." She blushed a bit. "I mean..how do you feel a...oh forget it!'

Sara chuckled. "I care very much for your father, Mina. Though its..."

Mina nodded. "Against the rules...I've never known daddy to break rules, its actually really cute. I'm happy for you both, I know he has a hard time showing he really cares, he has been that way since I was a little girl."

"He's shown me some videos of you as a child, plays, dance recitals." Sarah chuckled. "One night that was all we watched, said he missed you, or it was your birthday.."

Mina's face flushed then. "Must have been my birthday...he use to pull out videos of my parents on my birthday for me to watch..." She looked away for a minute. "...I was only four when the passed away, and sometimes its hard to see their faces."

Sara gently took the girls hand in her own. "Its alright, Mina." She gently patted her hand. Then looked at the clock. "I'm afraid I must go."

"Its alright, I'll talk to you later...and Sara...?"

Sara turned and looked at her then. "Yes, Mina?"

"Catch him." Mina stated, and watched as Sara nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

It has come to my attention that it has been over a year since I posted to this story I want to apologize right now. I am very sorry. No I have not lost my plot, no I am not discontinuing this story, yes I will be posting more chapters, I've hit a snag, and I have several fics that I have not written on in a year, or several years. I am trying to do that right now. I will be deleting this note when I post another chapter which hopefully will be very soon. Some of my fics my cousin was helping me write as she has decided to not continue writing with me I have had a hard time with her characters, she gets mad when I screw them up, but has given me the go a head to continue writing. So I promise I will.

Once again this note will be deleted once I post a chapter.


End file.
